Make it Real
by Kariisme
Summary: [IYYYH] Kagome's life..was never actually real, it was just..like a dream, a really messed up dream. When her 'mother' tells her about who she actually is Kagome could only think of one thing, PLEASE MAKE IT REAL! HieixKagome Slight Au


**Hello! This shall be said in Kagome's POV JUST FOR NOW in the IY part too... Also, This is MOSTLY repeating what had happened in the Anime.. THIS IS ONLY A PROLOGUE!!!! The actual Chapters shall be MUCH BETTER I PROMISE!!**

**[Disclaimer] I don't own Inuyasha OR Yu Yu Hakusho, otherwise I'd have made so ideas the Animes' would SUCK!!**

**

* * *

**

MY MUSE IS Sessh's Baby Grl!

* * *

A dream... I wish it were all just a dream, but it isn't that simple... I mean as much as I TRUELY hate it, the pain is... real. So when my 'mother' told me what I was and who I was related to, I wanted to revert back to my... 'dream'

... but how can I do that when it isn't a mere dream? Its part of my life ... and shall always be... So, when I say "Please make it Real" ... what was I referring to? THEY, IT, EVERTING IS REAL!!! The dream... is now a nightmare which I can not wake from...

My life seems to always get more and more complicated every single time, I say time, because... the times are actually different, sometimes it can happen right away, sometimes the next day... or maybe even a few years from now. All I know is, it always changes...except for... my life NEVER stays the same and stays SIMPLE... that part, shall never change.....

This is my life, my story, my friends.. family, enemies, and part of my screwed up soul... Are you still sure you want to continue to read about it? HEH... I guess there's no point in trying to stop you now...

Well, maybe I should shut up now and let you find out what happens on your own...

**Explanation of My Journey and Messed up Life**

My name, is Kagome Higurashi.. at least that's what the humans call me. I thought that I was a normal teenage girl, a regular human being who has to ONLY worry about test, homework at school, to remember to bring pepper spray incase some rapist was in the neighborhood, to make sure your family is alright.. But I was completely wrong, well, not completely... but close enough.

On my fifteenth birthday I got ready for school, I wore my school uniform which had a green skirt that was half way down my thigh. a white long sleeved shirt with green cuffs, and a red scarf like tie, well anyways, my kid brother, Souta, was at the family shed, which was forbidden because there was a sacred well there, I think it was called the Bone-Eater's Well.. anyways, I went up to him and he said that he lost the family cat Buyo. So I went down to find the cat, since he was too chicken to do so himself.

I heard scratching noises inside of the well, Then, I screamed, the stupid oversized cat was rubbing itself on my leg. I picked him up and turned to Souta. Then a centipede demon, though it wasn't in its complete form yet, grabbed me. I dropped Buyo and stared out in shock.

Then I was pulled into the well, a bluish silver glowed and we were like swimming in it. The thing turned me and accused me of having the sacred jewel. Of course, back then, I didn't know that it was inside of me, I had only heard legends about it. And, well it licked me and snapped me out of my stupor. I yelled and put my hand to its face. A purple glow emitted from my hand at the demon. Then suddenly I was at the bottom of the well. It had no water, and I thought that the demon was just a, dream.

Then I saw the arm that was attached to me as the demon was shot away on the ground no more then a foot away. Then I yelled to Souta to get Grandpa I saw sky and was confused. And, I got no reply from Souta and thought that he had run away. I started to climb up... vines? How strange... why would there be vines here.

Then I saw a butterfly flying around and when I got out of the well, I saw grass, trees, and sky... Butterflies flew around and I looked around everywhere, I was so confused. I started to walk around and thought of very stupid things. Then I saw the Sacred Tree a tree said to be over 1000 years old. I was happy, I thought that it meant that my home was close by.

How wrong I was, because when I got there... I saw a boy, he had silver hair, and was wearing a red feudal era like outfit, a haori and hakama (not sure...). he was barefoot and had tree roots rapped around him with an arrow sticking from just above his heart. I went up to him and then noticed cute little dog ears. I couldn't resist and started to rub them. After about two minutes I stopped, then arrows flew at me, but they went around both the boy and me, just outlining us. This caused me to grab on to the boy.

They told me to get away and then, the next thing I knew, I was tided up, on a brown/tanish thin blanket, on the dirt ground being examined by people who all had top knots. Then I heard someone call to make room for Lady Kaede. I glanced and saw an old woman, wearing a feudal era miko garb. With a white top and red pants. She had a long bow and arrows with her. She had grey hair with a black eye parch over one of her eyes.

She threw this powder onto me and said something about a demon to be gone. I told her that I wasn't and to stop whatever she was doing. I glared at her and her eye widened. The she grabbed onto my chin forcefully moving it left and right and I glared at her again. She said something about Kikyo and then, I was in a hut rubbing my hands.

She offered me a bowl of stew and then I had asked her if this was still Tokyo. She had never heard of it, which really shocked Kagome. Then we heard a few screams and went out. We saw Mistress centipede, the demon that dragged me down the well, she was terrorizing the village and still had a missing arm. She once again accused me of having the jewel and that she wanted it. Then I realized that it was after me so I ran toward the forest which I heard Lady Kaede said that they needed to lure her to.

I ran as fast as I could. I yelled out loud if anyone could hear me, anyone at all to come and save me. Then as I went, I tripped and slid. I heard a voice and saw that the boy that was pinned to the Sacred Tree alive and looking at me. I was shocked and heard him say something about why she was playing around with the demon and KIKYO!!

I got mad and since I didn't know who Kikyo was, I marched up to him and yelled, by then, Kaede and the others came up and gasped. Then the demon came back. I grabbed the boy's hair locks and yelled at the centipede to let go. I let go of one of the boy's locks and used my hand to black and push the demon away. All of the centipede's arms were blown off and then I felt a bite at my side as I was thrown up into the air. A glowing pink jewel came out of my body. I hit the ground, were the blood magically disappeared from my outfit and the wound was healed. Except, I think that It left a scar, The strange things is that... It was shaped like a sun with a small crescent in the middle.

Not that I was worried about that at the time. I was staring at this glowing pink sphere that came out of my body. Before I could grab it the demon wrapped its body around me and forced me to the boy. Then it swallowed the jewel. Much to the boy's protest... it got most of it's arms back, and then it shed its skin and looked extremely ugly, blotches of red, grey all of the colors on it. Eyes wide and its tongue was out... it was UGLY.... Then the boy asked me if I could remove the arrow, I reached for it but the demon wrapped its self tighter around us. I heard Kaede's voice telling me not to do it. The boy said that they would die without his help. So then he asked me if I wanted to live, or die.

I reached up and said that I wanted to live. The arrow was pulled out and disappeared in my hand. The boy, I think his name was Inuyasha, started to pulse. Then the demon wrapped its body around us completely, just as quick the boy slashed through it and I was thrown to the ground. He made quick work of the demon and Kaede told me to find something glowing. I found it, the piece of centipede moved and Kaede pulled out the jewel.

The demon turned to dust as Lady Kaede handed the jewel to me. I questioned about as Inuyasha seemed to agree and stepped on the centipede's bones as it shattered. He went after me, so I ran. I tripped and Inuyasha's claws barely missed my head. I dropped the jewel, but quickly recovered it and ran more. I tripped again and he got the jewel as beads flew out of nowhere to his neck. Kaede told me to say some kind of word.

Not knowing what it was, I just ran, then I tripped again near a bridge, the jewel rolled and he grabbed it. I though for a while and said Sit boy... it seemed to work as the beads glew and he dropped and came down with the bridge into the water.

The next day, everyone kept on saying I was a reincarnation of this Kikyo person. They bowed and seemed to have prayed to me. Well anyways, I wanted to go home and all, so I went into the forest. Stupid idea, because I was kidnapped and all, the leader seemed to be controlled somehow. he wanted the jewel around my neck and then, (Skipping, I don't want to do the whole thing, I can only remeber so much...) well.. Inuyasha came in, creating a hole in the wall, I dropped the jewel again as it bounced out side. The human was actually dead from the first place and had a demon crow living inside of him.

Well, the demon got the jewel, Inuyasha grabbed me and all, got a bow with arrows and told me to shoot the crow down, not knowing how at all, I shot randomly, the arrows weren't hitting its mark and after awhile Inuyasha dropped me and went after it himself. The crow had swallowed the jewel and grew a bit. He grabbed a boy, Inuyasha hit the demon crow. The boy and crow went into the river.

I went to save the boy, some people called me a water imp or nymph I'm not sure which. Then the crow regretted and went flying off again. Then the boy yelled and I saw one of the crow's claw on him trying to get back to the original because of the jewel. I asked to borrow a bow and an arrow, then I attached the foot onto the arrow and shot it at the bird. There was a bright light as it hit it's mark.

Then I saw the jewel, it cracked and shattered, the pieces flew in every direction. I had only gotten one piece of it. This is the beginning of my stupid 'dream' life, and it won't end there...

We, as in Inuyasha and I had tried to look for the jewel, though at first I had to take a bath first and well, I wore the miko out fit and I cleaned my uniform. Inuyasha said Kikyo and all. Well, that was a problem, but I wanted to go home so badly, Inuyasha went off somewhere and I went to the well. Not sure of how to get back I stayed there. Then a girl called Yura, Yura of the Hair came by. I saw thin hair everywhere and one cut a thin line on my cheek.

Well, I was pushed into the well and such. Inuyasha had come and my family, consisting of my mom, Souta and Grandpa, went to see the half demon that suddenly appeared. I saw a piece of hair on his shoulder, and no one else seemed to be able to see it. The hair cut my hand and I knew that something was wrong. I went into the well house with Inuyasha and shut the door so my family couldn't get in. I saw a whole mess of hair everywhere and it seemed, alive.

After a while, I showed Inuyasha the hair that seemed to be connected to the rest by grabbing onto it and causing my blood to drip onto it. He cut it and everything seemed to go back to normal. Inuyasha gave me the top of his outfit, saying that it was made from a fire rat. It would protect me or something and we went down the well.

This battle broke out between Yura and us, I was like Inuyasha's eyes was we dodged the hair. I was to stay hidden and well, I had a bow and arrow so I shot it at Yura, though I have very bad aim but it was close enough. Then she saw me. I shot another arrow, it missed her but hit a ball of human skulls and hair.

She got angry and threw fire at me. I was unscathed and was climbing the ball of hair, though Yura didn't notice. I was almost killed, but I wasn't thanks to Inuyasha when Yura was chocking me with hair. I saw a red skull and well, I was the only one able to see it.

After a while, I got an arrow and plunged it into the red skull, Yura tuned into a comb.

I also met Sesshomaru, he wore white that had an odd red design that had white flowers on it. With very light armor and a yellow sash with blue on it. He had a fluffy white tail on his shoulder and a blue crescent moon on his forehead, with magenta stripes, two on each of his cheeks and was Inuyasha's half brother. He was trying to find Tetsusaiga the phantom sword. said to be able to kill 100 demons in one sweep. He tricked Inuyasha thinking that the un-woman was his mother... he was in trance sort of, as the woman sucked Inuyasha into her.

I got the toad Jaken's staff of Skulls and swished it in the water, making the image disappear. Then the battle started, Well, Sesshomaru found out where his father's tomb was and got it out of Inuyasha's eye. It was a small black pearl and he put it to the ground, used the toad's staff, hit it directly on top of the pearl and a portal appeared. I was clearly shocked.

When I saw this, Sesshomaru, I felt... weird, Like I had met him somewhere before. The scar was burning for me to go after him so I went into the portal, with Inuyasha of course.

I saw their father's bones and once again felt an odd feeling. Then, the scar burned like hell to me. Well, to make this short, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought, they both couldn't pull out the sword, but I could and well, that was plain weird.

Sesshomaru attacked me but I wasn't hurt. I think he intended to hurt me though but the scar glowed slightly as did the sword. He became a full demon after I gave the sword to Inuyasha and well, Inuyasha mad the sword transform, chopped off Sesshomaru's left arm and .. I felt like my own left arm burn. But it was only for a second.

Well Inuyaha and I left to go after jewel shards and well, I met a nobleman who was looking for food, his monkey took my clothes as I bathed, I brought my swim suit though, luckily.., well, I went after him, with Inuyasha then after awhile I wanted his autograph. Anyways, he was in love with this princess and some kind of toad had possessed the lord, or killed him and pretended, I forgot which but he was eating the souls of pretty females in the village.

Well, we defeated him and all and then, we met a small kit who had tried to steal out jewel shards. He wanted revenge, because his parents were killed by two demons called the Thunder Brothers and so.. we helpped him. Shippo was his name and after a while he got the shards and well, they met Maten the younger of the two brothers. I shot arrows at him because he had two jewel shards in his forehead, one went between his nose and mouth, the other grazed his shards and hit his hair. Two fell off, I think he was angry that he only has one piece of hair now. But he attacked Shippo and I. Then I was out cold.

The next thing I knew I was in this room. Maten was cooking something purple and said something about me being an ingredient to make his hair grow. I yelled saying I'd rather die then become a hair growth product. Then Hiten the older of the two came in with a woman in his arms. He saw her and after a while, he killed the woman. This was just one messed up trip..

I had to lie saying that Inuyasha had the shards and they couldn't l kill me, otherwise Inuyasha would kill them. Anyways... we got there, Hiten fought with Inuyasha and such. Inuyasha threw his sword at Maten, killing him. Hiten went into a rage and practically would have killed Inuyasha if it weren't for the sheath of Tetsusaiga. It protected him for now.

I shot an arrow at on of the wheels that Hiten was riding on. It had flames and was giving Hiten a huge advantage. I took the arrow from Maten a while back and Shippo became a bow for me. Well, I needed to get tetsusaiga back to Inuyasha so both shippo and I went. Hiten saw us and attacked. Because he now had 5 jewel shards the attck was big. Shippo and I were protected by Shippo's father, the attack Fox Fire, helpped us barely excape and well... yup were still here.

and Inuyasha thought that the both of us were going to die so he grabbed onto my arm. I wasn't sure why exactly but he looked embarrassed.

Well, somehow, this mask, called the Noh mask attacked in my time. It got hold of the jewel shards that I brought with me. And had carelessly left at home. Well, lets just say that Souta got a new hero ...

I also found out about Inuyasha's new moon-turns into-human thing..... Well, that was very troublesome because a demon attacked us and all, the jewel shards had merged together inside the demon's body. So now, we have one piece of the jewel complete.

A witch named Urasuea stole Kikyo's ashes and made a double of her. A body made of clay and bones.. with the help from my soul, Kikyo came back. So I was out...Then suddenly, I felt wrong... something was out of place and I didn't like it I felt the scar burn once again and then my eyes opened, yet I could see nothing.

After a while I gained conciousness and saw Kikyo...

Well, I have a part of my soul, but not all of it. a piece is inside of Kikyo, now that sucks. I'm going to feel un-whole for a while.

Anyways, I met a monk, with a very, perverted hand. He wore a black and purple attire. He had a staff and had a glove with blue beads on his right arm. He had a wind tunnel in his right hand that can suck up anything. Well, he had a shard of the shikon jewel... he joined up with us and all, though he REALLY needs to work on his... hands.... such a pervert... Anyways, he told us about his grandfather getting hole in his right hand that shall be passed down for many generations to come until Naraku is dead. or else, the whole family dies off themselves.

That was the first time we've heard of Naraku. Anyways to skip ahead, we got another jewel shard from this painter that had cursed ink, the ink turned his paintings into real demons. And anyways, we met Sesshomaru again. Miroku got poisoned, luckily I had modern medicine, it had helped him a lot I had wondered were Sesshomaru had gotten the poisonous insects from.

Though I saw a jewel shard in his right arm and tried to shoot at it. Though I only succeeded at first with detransforming the Tetsusaiga. Then the second arrow hit his armor, The tetsusaiga, though it didn't transform completely, was very affective, it went straight at me. luckily though, Inuyasha saved me.

I'm not completely sure what happened because I was out cold. Then, I found out later on that the poisonous insects were from this Naraku character, the same one that cursed Miroku's grandfather.

well, I saw Naraku and all... why? and how? because Inuyasha pushed me down the well, stole my jewel shards after hugging me and I got them again because Shippo was in the well. I was attacked by some kind of grey animal, Inuyasha yells at me, I hug him. and she Naraku, well I sensed him because of his jewel shards, but then I saw him, well sort of...

Then the whole Kikyo and Inuyasha moments... it made me sick to my stomach... he didn't even see me there, sure it was a spell by Kikyo but still... he would have been dragged to hell with her, if I didn't somehow call the souls that were inside of Kikyo out, I think it had something to do with the sun/crescent scar.

Now that I think about it, It's always been there really, it just didn't hurt like this when I was in danger, and only appears, to be seen by me. And before, I could only see it sometimes when I was really sad, before I had the jewel torn out of my body. Whatever.

Anyways, I met Sango, a demon exterminator. She wore an outfit that was black and pink. She wore a mask that was only covering her mouth, that had holes of a sort on it. VERY light armor and a huge boomerang. I don't know, but the cat demon that I found went to her and all.

Well, it turned out she was tricked by Naraku thinking that he was a lord of some sort and well, her whole entire village was destroyed, her brother Kohaku was forced in attacking her and such because he was being controlled by Naraku. He placed a tainted jewel shard into Kohaku's back.

Well, we had a showdown at his castle Sango stole Inuyasha's sword and was tricked. He forced her to attack Kohaku, in hopes of making her kill her brother, so that the jewel would have more malice to add to it. Sango didn't do as he planned and we came along so he created a barrier of miasma around us and it was slowly closing in.Kohaku's jewel shard turned pure as he was with Sango.

I realized that Naraku had jewel shards and searched. I found them so I took out an arrow and used the bow that I had with me and shot at him. I just his right arm as every stared at me in shock. I was thoroughly pissed and I wanted him to die. So I got another arrow and shot it at him. it pierced were his heart was suppose to be. Though it only destroyed his body and nothing else, unfortunately, he lived on. Now Sango is permanently with us and I was very happy about that.

I don't know, we didn't gain anything from that except for the secret of how the Shikon Jewel was made, which was by a Priestess named Midoriko who had made the jewel out of her body, where her heart was suppose to be, she trapped the demons and her own soul inside of it.

we also gained Kilala and Sango, very good fighters, and assets to our team. I wished that I could have been stronger, I'm pretty useless...

Then... Sesshomaru once again appeared in front of us, though an old man called Totosai had appeared with a three eyed cow appeared first. He refused to create him a sword stronger then Tetsusaiga and.... well... I found out that he had the sword Teneiga, which was also created from his father's fang, though it doesn't cut, it can only heal 100 people in one sweep.

Well, Inuyasha somehow figured out how to use the wind scar, thanks to his brother, Sesshomaru had blinded Inuyasha temporarily with poison. Inuyasha was then able to see the wound, and beat Sesshomaru.

I felt the scar burn like no tomorrow and wanted to rip Inuyasha to shreds, but I didn't because, 1 I had no way to and 2 I didn't know how 3 I didn't know why... Why did I want to do that to Inuyasha when he only beat one of our enemies? It was far too strange.

I met Koga a wolf demon, he had three jewel shards, one in his arm and the other two in his legs. He wore wolf hide on his shoulders and a skirt, he had armor on his chest. He had a tail and brown hair. tied in a high ponytail. He even had green eyes. He had, somehow kidnapped me, I saw the birds of paradise, was claimed as Koga's woman , shot down a bird that had tried to kill one of the members of the tribe, and helped Koga see the jewel shards that the leader of the birds had.

Well, we gained another two jewel shards, but that never will end. Because we met Kagura the wind Sorceress, she wore a kimono and had red eyes, black hair and two feathers in her hair. Also a fan which she'd either use, Dance of Blades, or else Dance of the Dragon. Kanna a cold looking white haired white outfit wearing demon with a soul sucking mirror, they were both Naraku's off spring and not done the natural way. They were huge enemies, but that wasn't the only thing

Because we met a few more, Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru, They're one of Naraku's creations, Kageroumaru is the brain of Juuroumaru, they are very fast. Kageroumaru is inside of the body of Juuroumaru, and when he opens the mouth, Kageroumaru gets out of his body. Goshinkishi, Goshinkishi is a very fast oni that can read the minds of his opponents. Inu Yasha tried to use the Kaze no Kizu on Goshinkishi, but missed and decided to slice him instead, but missed there too and got Tetsusiga caught in Goshinkishi's fangs, and Goshinkishi shattered Tetsusiga.

Later, Goshinkishi's fangs were used in the making of Sesshomaru's sword, Tokijin. Gatenmaru, Kills women as a hobby and drains the life energy out of them. He is a moth demon and possibly one of Naraku's short-lived offspring/children. He dies when Inuyasha transforms into to a full demon, and Inuyasha justs rips him and his bandits asunder. And I forgot to mention, but sometime in this journey, Kikyo stole my jewel shards and probably gave them to Naraku. Man, I was angry... I wanted to kill her with my claws... eh?!? I don't have claws... so why?.....

The creator of the sword Tokijin was called Kaijinbo, He was Totosai's rival and was taken over the by the evil sword, so far.. only Sesshomaru is able to control the sword, ironic isn't it? This is pretty odd, I felt like i wanted to grab the sword and hand it to Sesshomaru myself... I don't even know why, but when he showed up and got the sword, I felt... relaxed? How can I be relaxed went he enemies was right there?

Well Sesshomaru attacked, Inuyasha became a full demon again because the sword Tetsusaiga was away from him again, I don't know why at all but I felt scared, scared FOR Sesshomaru my scar felt icy cold then it burned HOT... This makes NO sense at all... Well, I sat Inuyasha after Totosai shot flames out and covered Sesshomaru from seeing us and all...

We met Kohaku again, he tried to kill us, injured my arm. What the heck's new? Well, we met Ryuukotsusei and well, he was the said demon that killed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, not after being pinned there though. And their father was killed by a fatal wound. Inuyasha, wanting to master the Tetsusaiga went after him.

He beat him, not with his demon side, which he DID turn into after the Tetsusaiga was knocked from his hand. He beat the dragon with the Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack, The Bakuryuuha aka the Back Lash Wave.

After that, we met a girl who thought that she had the real Shikon Jewel Shard, but was wrong... and also, she was Shippo's first love, vut... but it was kind of weird... though I am glad for Shippo, then Miroku went to an odd place to find a so called BEAUTIFUL maiden, it turns out that her story was very sad and a demon took advantage of her and possessed her.

Well, this is what I heard from Sango, I wasn't actually there, but Sango's Hirakotsu was cracked. So the next day, she asked for 3 days to go to her village and to fix it. That was when trouble started.

I had a dream that I got 100% on my exam, Cheh I wish... then when I woke up I sighed, The next morning I asked Inuyasha if he could let me go back home. Then Sango also asked to go back to her village to fix her weapon. Inuyasha submits to both of us. Later on the guys and I were walking into the mountains. and Shippou pulls this fruit out of the water. Miroku says its the fruit of a NUMENKA (or demon tree that feeds of humans thus the human faced fruit.)We continue on.. looking for the tree to get it over with.. Inuyasha jumps to the top of a cliff, I had forgotten that today was the going to be the night of a neew moon. Tetsusaiga bounces off the sage, Tougenkyo, he gets stuck in this gourd thing, and the sage walks away. At least, I hope that's right, I wasn't exactly there...

Shippo tried to help us up, but he didn't have enough strength and we fell, Miroku quickly grabbed the both of us and went to a cliff, we fell down and was steps. I don't know, I found a box filled with little men, human, and small. The jewel shards got bigger as we shrunk and fell into the box as well.

We met a samurai and after a while. Tougenkyo grabs me and well, I can't remember, but I do remember waking up in water, all clean and such, but I was naked and went/jumped up to see Inuyasha, though I hadn't realized that I was nude... well, Inuyasha once again gave me his top and we went out.

Well, I remember shooting an arrow at Tougenkyo, but the bow snapped, stupid cheap thing. Then Tougenkyo's former master turned into a bow for me. I shot the arrow and Tougenkyo and successfully hit the jewel shards out of him. Well, the tree got hold of them and so.. can't remember but... we got the shards back. Thanks to the sunrise, Inuyasha became a half demon again..

Well, we waited for Sango after a while, I had, of course went home and got a B on my exam, oh well, I only got a few days to study after all, and we waited , and got worried about Sango, and why she didn't return yet. Well, after a while we came to look for her. Luckily we did too, because she sure did need it. I got one demon before it hit Sango. I'm sure that the guys took care of everything else.

Well anyways, the next day, I was cursed by a dark priestess called Tsubaki. I was bitten at the well and the shards became black as they entered my flesh. I felt confused and dazed. My scar burned as the black shards glew black. I was in my own world, completely at loss...

Sesshomaru kept flashing before me. How he fought and attacked. How he defended and looked. Then flashes of a woman with silver hair, tied in a loose low pony tail. Her hair has very long and she had brown eyes, a red cresent moon on her forehead and three purple stripes on one cheek. Then a dog demon with jagged purple stripes on each cheek appeared. He had a blue cresent moon on his forehead and long silver hair that wa tied into a high ponytail. He had dog ears on his head and piercing gold eyes.

The next was another woman, she had light silvery blue hair, has bangs, a few longer strands on the sides, and the rest is short, shaped in a V-form and the tail is past her shoulders she had what looked like three black shard of some kind, design on her forehead, with two blue shard like marks one on each cheek. Then I saw a girl/woman with black hair with white highlights, long all the way to thighs, red crimson eyes, and she looked about my age.

I was confused, why was I having these images in my head? Then it turned all black and all I heard was kill him, kill him. I asked who, kill who.... I was thoroughly confused. Then I heard the voice tell me to kill Inuyasha. Not wanting to, I told it stop. It seemed to have stopped for awhile..

The next thing I knew was that I shot an arrow at Inuyasha. I couldn't control my body and tried to get Inuyasha to run. Then I saw him run towards me. I cried a few silent tears and felt my scar burn once again, like I was in Hell, then I felt that some control was back into my hands. So I moved it every so slightly away from Inuyasha. But I couldn't completely, so I cursed and closed my eyes. Luckily I did miss. but not by much.

We went to find the evil priestess. I was happy to know that Kikyo still loved Inuyasha. Well, I was feeling very tired and all. I felt myself slip into slumber and dreamed up a very odd dream. I saw Kikyo, everyone actually, in modern clothes and such. I was confused, I felt that I couldn't remember anything. Then I tried my best to snap out of it, my scar welt very cold so cold that it burned...

THEN, I looked at Inuyasha who was having trouble with the demon. I couldn't remember much because I was fading in and out of consciousness. But I did remember shooting a few arrows around, but I was tired and couldn't think straight so I think I missed. But I also remember wicking a snake serpent away with my bow. It was clumsy, but I was tired, so I didn't know what I did 3/4 of the time.

Well, the jewel shards finally came out after I felt the same burn of coldness at my throat and it felt, warn on my scar. It was weird, but when the shards came out, the scar cooled down some.

I think we won.

The next day. we went after Tsubaki because she had the sacred jewel. Most of my time there, I didn't do anything, I felt mostly drained, my scar burned like hell the whole time, except about two times, it seemed to rest for a few moments, that's when I fired my arrows. I called Inuyasha's name about 11 times, I can't remember but it was pathetic.

Then, hahaha.... Myouga the flea once again appeared, the coward, Then everyone seemed to have gotten, possessed. We found out later about Old Lady Shouga. She was betrothed to Myouga. and was out to bring him back home. Myouga ran away a little later on, as I suggested for her to get married.

Then, once again. It was the day that Inuyasha....ONCE again, would become a human. HEH... Koga came again too... Gods, it was weird, anyways Koga's pals came to us and asked for our help. Inuyasha not caring about his secret anymore, ended up, going to see what happens Koga. When I got there I saw Koga and immediately got up my 1st aid kit. I almost chuckled as I saw Koga blush.

Ah well, that's half of the story now...

The rest is pretty pointless...

Except that I think Souten, the little sister and last of the Thunder Brothers fell in love with Shippo. I'm not sure but Souten was really cute.

And well, Kagura, there was something about her. I don't know why but the stupid scar felt like their were needles jabbed into my very soul, not just the scar, if felt like my whole body would burst. So I had to lean on a tree to keep my balance, luckily no one had noticed it. Otherwise, there'd be questions.

Not to mention, When I had gone to Onigumo's cave the scar pulsed and the cresent moon was cold, while the sun was hot. This makes no sense. Why does this happen? I don't think that I should EVER tell Inuyasha. I have a bad feeling about this... And Inuyasha, I think I feel like his sister, That might be why I feel something for him... I wonder why... I bet everyone thought that I was ACTUALLY in love with him...

Hmph, how odd... I never did and never WILL fall for Inuyasha, Besides, I don't hink I COULD... Nothing personal to Inuyasha or anything, its just that, I feel... like I know him from somewhere else, somehow I feel, connected, yet not at the same time... This doesn't make sense at all to me.

**

* * *

YYH- Hiei's POV**

I thought that everything would be over, after the Dark Tournament. I was sure nothing would happen. So I became careless and the Dragon... It seems to hurt every once in a while now. I don't understand. Sometimes I think, who am I really? Do I belong here? And the replies I get back are... "You'll find out soon enough" What was that suppose to mean? Hn... How stupid.

The stupid detective and the Baboon kept on mocking me for having a growth spurt a year after the Dark Tournament. Demons grow slowly. And my kind grow ESPECIALLY slow, Yukina as well. Both of us had a growth's spurt at the same time we both grew a entire foot. I'm not 5' 10" and Yukina was only 1 inch shorter then me. Hn.. luckily no one was suspicious, though almost EVEYONE knew my secret about Yukina being my sister.

I don't know why the baboon is mocking me when he's like a skyscraper and besides, Yukina doesn't even like him. And the detective, he was and keeps, getting hit over and over again by Keiko till she finally gave up went with someone else. Now he's PRACTICALLY with the stupid Ferry Girl. What was her name again? Oh yeah... Botan. Hmph, she gets on my nerves. I should have broken a wrist or two back at that mansion. ... Too late now, maybe I could break a finger. I bet no one would notice.

My dragon seems to burn every single time I try to think of a person, I have dreamed of her. She ha silver hair and a red crescent moon on her forehead. Blue stripes on her cheeks and piercing blue eyes. I think her name was Kag- AH!!!

Stupid Dragon, it may be powerful, but it seems to do more damage to me rather then the opponent. Koenma hasn't said anything since the time with Genkai, the old hag. How could she do something so stupid as try and 'train us for the future' crap... I don't think that's what she had said.. But its not like I care any. She's nothing but a worthless moron.

Just like the rest of the 'team' ... worthless...

What the hell is wrong with me? I must be going soft. I should have killed the hag right then and there for mocking me. I ONLY let Kurama get away with things, yet he himself doesn't do anything big. Hmph.. I really am getting soft.

BUT WHY THE HECK IS THAT DOG GIRL APPEARING IN MY HEAD?! I haven't seen ANYONE like her before. And she bares similar marks as Sesshomaru, the King of Makai as well as his brother Inuyasha, the Lord of the Western Lands in Makai. Maybe she's one of their mates.

Then why the HELL is she popping up into MY head?!?

I don't get this! Maybe I should find the baboon to beat up. I haven't been doing that too often since he confessed to my sister and got rejected. Heh... to think she was in love with Touya the Ice Master. I approved of him of course, he was strong and fit perfectly with my sister, I had rejected at first, but he's better then anyone else on this planet for my sister.

I wonder when the Makai Gates shall open. That shall indeed be fun. Though, this is probably being set back do to the Lords and Ladies of Makai, they are too powerful to let such a thing get passed, hn... we'll see about that.

* * *

Yeah, I would continue it but ummm... I wouldn't want to spoil it. Anyhow.... is it well... ok? I mean, it WAS JUST THE Prologue!!!!!!! I need help, first off

Should Sesshomaru be Kagme's :

A)Father

B)Brother

C) any thing else

Vote for other things as well!

Botan with:: Keiko with:: Sango with:: ect...


End file.
